List of cameos and crossovers
This page lists a number of cameos and crossovers that the Metroid series has made in other video games, in television or in films. In games #''Kid Icarus'' (1986, NES) (Metroid-like enemies called Komayto appear in the final vertical level.) #''Famicom Wars'' (1988, Famicom) (Unreleased outside Japan; The Red Star commander on Donut Island is called Samasuun, and her face on the result screen is Samus's helmet.) #''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1988, NES) (When Mario gets a Starman powerup, his jumping pattern turns into a spin animation, which resembles the Screw Attack. #''Tetris'' (1989, NES) (Cameo, Samus appears playing the upright bass after the player wins a B-type game of level at least 9 and height at least 2.) #''F-1 Race'' (1990, Game Boy) (Cameo, Samus appears cheering for the player with four other women before Course 7) #''Galactic Pinball'' (Virtual Boy) (Cameo, Samus' ship appears in a minigame where the player must shoot oncoming Metroid enemies, similar to Space Invaders) #''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1996, SNES) (Cameo, after Mario's party defeats Yaridovich, he may find Samus sleeping in the Guest Room bed, until Mario travels to Land's End, and a Samus figurine appears in the toy box of Booster's Room.) #''Kirby Super Star'' (1996, SNES) (Cameo, when Kirby uses his rock defense he can become a Samus statue. Also, the Screw Attack icon (called the Screwball) is a treasure in the Great Cave Offense segment of the game.) #''Kirby’s Dream Land 3'' (1997, SNES) (Cameo, appears after level 5-2, which also contains six Metroids. If Kirby defeats them all using an ice power, Samus will remove her helmet.) #''Wario Land 2'' (1998, Game Boy) (The reward for level 49 is a Metroid) #''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999, N64) (Samus appears as a playable character) #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001, Nintendo GameCube]) (Samus appears as a playable character) #''Animal Crossing'' (2001, Nintendo GameCube) (An e-Reader card called "Samus's Suit" gives the player a Power Suit to wear in the game. This is coded on the card, and not the game, however. A Metroid is also available as an item.) #''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' (2002, GBA) (In the "Cave of Skeletons" area, there are skulls that bear resemblance to Crocomire.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' (2003, Nintendo GameCube) (Includes a trailer for Metroid Prime.) #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Contains a microgame based on the Mother Brain battle in Metroid, with Samus firing missiles at the Mother Brain. Though she cannot move, the Morph Ball is functional.) #''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Samus was intended to appear at Starbeans Cafe, among other Nintendo characters, during a scripted event. Dialog remains in the game's code- "Cashier: Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better?" She would then give the player an Energy Tank in exchange for the drink. Ultimately, most of the items were replaced with similar ones in the final game, though the Energy Tank became a Power Grip accessory.) #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' (2004, Nintendo GameCube) (Contains the same Metroid microgame from Mega Microgame$!) #''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (2005, Game Boy Advance) (Contains two microgames based on Metroid and another full game called "Mewtroid" starring a rolling cat with an Arm Cannon and Brinstar music.) #''WarioWare: Touched!'' (2005, Nintendo DS) (Contains a microgame where Metroids have to be pulled off of Samus with the stylus) #''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005, Nintendo DS) (Gulliver, the seagull, references Samus saying "Tell me, have you ever heard of the bounty hunter that can turn into a ball?" Also you can get a 1x1 item that is a Metroid in a case. When you touch it, it glows and plays a small clip of Metroid music.) #''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005, Nintendo DS) (The Snoozorb enemy bears resemblance to Nightmare, with both of their names pertaining to sleeping.) #''Geist'' (2005, Nintendo GameCube) (Samus’s helmet and red clothing are seen in a locker within the women’s locker room at Volks Corporation.) #''Tetris DS'' (2006, Nintendo DS) (Metroid-based course, Catch; in the title screen, Samus shoots some tetrominoes; A difficulty level on Standard mode is Metroid themed, with Samus to the right, and clips of the original Metroid playing on the top screen, but with a more realistic background.) #''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Wii) for the Wii was intended to include Samus and Link, but Nintendo did not allow Activision to include them. A video shows her using many of her attacks from the series, which would have been motion-activated. She is also seen using a new ability called Chozo Blood Rights.) #''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2007, Wii) (Contains a microgame based on Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Samus also occasionally appears in two other games, with a Super Metroid cartridge in one and Samus playing an upright bass again (as she had in Tetris) in another.) #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2007, Wii) (Samus appears as a playable character, Zero Suit Samus is also a playable character. Mainly partnered with Pikachu, she plays a large role in the game's story, The Subspace Emissary.) #''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' (Japan-only 2008, Wii) (Zero Suit is one of two unlockable Nintendo costumes.) #''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008, Nintendo DS) (Samus statue and Screw Attack, now correctly named, appear in this SNES remake.) #''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (2008, Wii) (Samus Helmet, Metroid, and Varia Suit available in game.) #''Phantasy Star Ø'' (Japan 2008, Nintendo DS) (Samus's Arm Cannon is one of two available Nintendo weapons.) In comics and manga #''Metroid (1986 manga)'' was the first appearance of the series in this media. #Samus was also a semi-regular character in the Captain N: The Game Master comic books, published as part of the Nintendo Comics System. In these stories, Samus has romantic feelings for Kevin Keene, the main character, despite his own affections for another woman, Princess Lana. However, as she states in the story Breakout, Samus prefers to win Kevin’s affections fairly. Samus's gunship also makes an appearance, though in a very different form than in the games. Interestingly, the ship's class in the comic was "Hunter IV", suggesting that the ship's canonical designation ("Hunter Class") may have been derived from the comic. #Samus also starred in her own Nintendo Comics System story, apparently set in the same continuity, titled Deceít Du Jour; it was the only ten-page story to have the Metroid umbrella title. In this story, Samus duels with another Bounty Hunter, 'Big Time' Brannigan, whom Mother Brain has hired to capture her, and who claims to be just as efficient as Samus. In the end, Samus proves her superiority by sabotaging her own gun (after he damages her Arm Cannon) before handing it over to Big Time. When Big Time attempts to kill her with it later on, it explodes, covering Samus's escape. #A super deformed doll in Samus's likeness that Princess Peach desired drove the humorous plot for a Mario VS Wario comic that was published prior to the Super Metroid comic. #''Super Metroid (Manga), a 4-koma styled humourous manga. #Samus appeared in the ''Samus and Joey series of manga, where she meets a boy named Joey and adventures with him. #Samus starred in two comic adaptations featured in Nintendo Power: a 60-page one for ''Super Metroid'' and a 24-page one for ''Metroid Prime''. #''Metroid (2002 manga)'' told Samus's origin story with returning characters from Super Metroid (comic) and was the basis for Metroid Zero Mission. #''Episode of Aether'' was a manga series based on the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. In television #Despite her appearances in the comics, Samus did not appear in the television series Captain N: The Game Master, even though Mother Brain was the show's primary villain. Jeffrey Scott claimed in an interview that he didn’t feature Samus in the cartoon because he had "never heard of her". #Samus once appeared in a Kool-Aid commercial that advertised Metroid II: Return of Samus. An animated version of her is seen in the back of a bus with two children. # In episode #405 of Mystery Science Theater 3000, "Being From Another Planet," a troubled teen is alone in his room playing a little electronic game when two guys come in to bother him, at which point Crow says, "Could I go back to my game? I was up to the third level of Metroid." http://metroid-database.com/index.php?g=features&p=beyondzebes #In the House M.D. first season's third episode, "Occam's Razor", House can be seen playing his GBA SP, with "the fourth level" of Metroid Zero Mission shown on screen, though the sound effects are not from the game and entering the Morph Ball in the hands of a Chozo Statue kills all of the players in the show.http://metroid-database.com/index.php?g=features&p=beyondzebes #In the 15th episode of the first season, "Mob Rules," House produces his Nintendo DS and holds it up to a comatose's patient's ear. The footage on screen is Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, again with different sound effects.http://metroid-database.com/index.php?g=features&p=beyondzebes #In the episode of the show "Code Monkeys" called "Valley of the Silicon Dolls", Larrity searches for bounty hunters to kill the robotic teddy bear that Dave, Jarry, and Black Steve reprogrammed. Towards the end of the episode, a warped version of Samus's ship rises up and Samus jumps out and kills the teddy bear. She then removes her helmet and reveals that she is actually Marry. She then morphs into a ball and rolls away. This version of Samus has the arm cannon on her left arm instead of her right, probably due to copyright issues with Nintendo. In films #In the movie Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, one scene depicts the main characters talking about lava always appearing in video games. One says "In Metroid, it's molten magma." *In the 2005 movie Jarhead, when the marines are on their flight to their destination, Anthony questions another marine about rather being a worthless civilian, playing Metroid, "trying to get to that 9th level." Another marine mentions how at the end, nothing happens, it just starts over. Category:Cameos & Crossovers Category:Lists Category:Media